Among other advantages, standardized testing across various schools, districts, or states enable students of the various schools, districts, or states to be compared, and are objective in nature. The process of creating and administering typical standardized tests is, however, complex and expensive. Moreover, with typical standardized testing, test results that are generally used to benchmark the performance of a student on a test are limited to the test results of other students who took the same test. While standardized testing provides a valuable means for the objective comparisons, the very low frequency of standardized testing makes them only snapshots in time. Standardized testing does not offer a means for continuous monitoring and comparison of educational process. These and other drawbacks exist.